Ole Moulin: Fallen Angel/ Skin/ The Dragon
by Tatl Tayl The Two Faeries
Summary: Soomething I came up with the other day. Pretty damn good if you ask me. Rated R becasue it has drug use and other things. Has some slash. (Mostly slash, duh!) I really hope you like it. The only couples I can say right now are Harry/Seamus, and Ron
1. Disclaimer

  
  
This is your normal brand disclaimer.  
  
This story features at least to some extent boys hooking up with boys.  
  
That means Harry or someone else's gonna be gay, you know.  
  
SO, if you cannot stand that, leave right now.  
  
Now for you, Warner Brothers and Scholastic.  
  
By writing this story, I am in no way saying that I own anything in the story that is copyright JK Rowling, such as Hogwarts, or any of the interesting characters she has created.  
  
I am, however, entitled to the rights of the *PLOT* and, as such, it cannot be reproduced without permission elsewhere.  
  
Now, I do not want to traumatize anyone, so, once again, if you are underage, (since this is a Romance, I'd say about 13 is the age) then turn back, okay???  
  
Now, go on and enjoy the story. You know you want to! (wink)  
  
-Damy 


	2. Default Chapter

Disclaimer-  
  
Ron is really sexy.  
Are violets really blue?  
I don't own a thing in this,  
So please, God, don't sue.  
  
The songs within ain't mine,  
They're Madonna's, and with me that's fine.  
  
Some of the guys in this are gay,  
So if you don't like those types of things,   
Stay away.  
I'm abusing Billywig stings  
  
A/N: Clubbing, Wizard drug use, Gothed out people, and a murderous addiction to something other than drugs. Slash oriented, and dangerously so. I expect to get flames from people for these pairings. You've been warned. Rated R and it deserves it because of severe subject matter. I do plan on writing a follow up to this, meaning it is a really, really long chapter. Enjoy. Everyone but Ginny's in their 7th year. She's in her 6th.  
  
-Damy, 8-25-01  
****************************************************************************  
Fallen Angel / Skin / The Dragon  
  
Our story may start about half-way into Hogwart's first term, but it probably starts on the first day of Ron Weasely's fifth year at Hogwarts. He had just started feasting, when he noticed a wall of silence surrounding the Hufflepuff table. He looked over, and saw what looked like Justin Finch-Fletchely.  
  
He had pale skin, very pale, and his hair was no longer as curly, but straight in the front, with his bangs done so that they looked like a large V on his forehead. His skin was completely pale and white, all over, with a red blush on his cheeks. Black eye shadow graced his eyes, and they were radiantly soft but harsh and blue. He had on several metal bracelets, winding around his wrists.  
  
He had lost a lot of weight, his face sunk in, and he had his new dark-black robes on, and they absorbed all the light around him, making his robe shimmer and vibrate with darkness.  
  
Ron couldn't eat anything after he saw Justin.  
  
The next few weeks, at night, he would be woken up by Harry and another person in the dorm dressing quickly and leaving, whispering excitedly.  
  
In Herbology, about half-way into the week, Ron noticed that Justin and Ernie weren't getting along as they used to, and when Professor Sprout got a tad bit snippy with Justin on the repotting of a Venusian Man-Trap, he blew up, and yelled at her and screamed at her.  
  
Ron still heard Harry and his friend get up, get dressed, and leave, then come back light-headed and laughing softly.  
  
Needless to say, this went on for some time, Harry always being in a good mood for the classes all morning, even Potions.   
  
Finally, one night, Ron stayed up to see what Harry was doing, and he was shocked.  
  
Harry had borrowed a pair of Seamus' muggle pants, dark black dress pants, and was wearing a fishnet black shirt. Seamus was with him, wearing the same bottoms, but with a tight black muscle T-shirt. Harry was doing his hair up, and Seamus was as well. They both had spiked up their hair, and were actually hugging each other close when they were done, FInally, Harry had started painting Seamus' face, and then Seamus started painting Harry's face. Now, one side of their face was completely white, even the hair, and the other was completely black.  
  
"What the fuck are you doing?"  
  
Harry and Seamus jumped, surprised, and turned around wide-eyed to look at Ron.  
  
"What are you doing up?" Seamus asked, defensive.  
  
"Seeing why you guys keep waking me up at night. Now, I'm going to come with you to what-ever you're doing, understand, or else I will inform a Professor."  
  
"You sound like Hermione."  
  
"You've done this every single night. Whatever you may be doing, it's keeping me up. And you're holding it from me, if it's so fun, and we're best friends, Harry."  
  
Harry's eyes went blank.  
  
"Oh My God, Seamus, he's right. Ron, get dressed, we're taking you clubbing."  
  
Seamus nodded at Ron, and went and found Ron some clothes, did his hair, and painted his face. Ron now was fitted with them, face a brilliant purple color, hair done in true Mohawk fashion, and he was wearing the same bottoms as Seamus and Harry, and a tight black muscle tee with a green fishnet shirt over it.  
  
Then, they all walked out, with Harry's invisibility cloak thrown over all of them. Halfway down the steps, they spotted Ginny tapping her foot impatiently, looking at her watch.  
  
"Where are they?" she swore after that, and then, Harry whipped off the cloak,   
  
"AAAHH!!!" she screamed, before shutting her mouth.  
  
"Ron?"  
  
"Ginny?"  
  
"What are you doing?" they both asked each other simultaneously.  
  
Ginny had on large black boots, a long skirt that hid them, and a leather strung together jacket. She had vivid scarlet lipstick on, and her hair was done backwards in 2 long ponytails, each ricocheting back and forth like little zig-zags. She was majorly gothed out.  
  
"Clubbing." they both said at once, and then, they each firmly snapped their mouths shut.  
  
And, without further ado, they all left, at least temporarily, Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
They slipped through the one-eyed witch statue, and wound up in the back of Honeydukes. They each quietly slipped through the front door, and made their way through Hogsmeade, narrowly avoiding a chattering group of doxies. (1) Finally, they hit upon an old building that each of their eyes slid off of, although almost all of them knew the way. Ginny dragged Ron behind her, and they went in about 2 feet into the lawn, when they were defeaned by the sudden boom of Tchaikovsky's dance mix, a really funked-out version of dance of the sugar plum fairies.  
  
They went up to the entrance of the flashing building, and were greeted by a large brownish red thing covered with hair, standing on 5 feet. Harry whispered in Ron's ear.  
  
"Quintaped.(2)"  
  
They walked up to him, and Harry slapped the thing a high five.  
  
"'Sup, MacBoon?"  
  
"Nothing much. Just snacked on some dog." the thing grunted, and smiled.  
  
"What kind?"  
  
"Big ass black thing. Tried to get in here. 'Bout the size of a bear."  
  
Harry stopped stone cold, and Ron could feel what those words meant. This thing ate Sirus.  
  
"Nah, just shittin' ya. Black and Lupin came in here a while earlier."  
  
"Man, you bastard. That's not something to joke about."  
  
"I'm the bouncer. I'll do what I please, Potter, and get you and your friends' asses in there before I eat all of you."  
  
"Yes sir!" Harry said, bowing low and mock saluting.  
  
They all walked into the booming building, rainbow lights flashing, echoing off walls, revealing a bunch of patrons dancing to the orchestra in the back playing a kick-ass rendition of the Sugar Plum Fairies.  
  
"So what do we do?" Ron yelled over the music.  
  
"Just relax, let your body move. Hold on a sec, I'll be back, okay?" Harry yelled back, and ran off.  
  
He came back with a box full of lethargic insects. He opened it, and he and Seamus both took one. It had a pair of wings on its head, and was about 3 inches long. It's sting was about half of that, and the thing was bloated, and how. It's jaws were dripping with a milky white fluid. It was vivid blue, and looked like it had just drunk about a cup of some kind of Potion.  
  
"Umm, what are those?" Ron said, his eyes looking skeptical.  
  
"Chizwigs. A cross between a Chizpurfle and a Billywig. It gorges itself on Potions, and it can sting them out, mixing it with its own effects. They're a lot of fun. Want one, guys?"  
  
Ron's eyes grew wide, and he looked back on his history book about Fantastic Beasts and where to find them. The Billywig's sting effects included Giddiness and levitation. Ron shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"You only live once." he announced. "Now how do you work these?"  
  
"Well, these are filled with Firulent Potion, and you attach them to your arms right above the vein, right there. Then, you goad it into stinging you."  
  
And with that, Harry flicked it. It swelled up, then dug into his arm, and started pumping away, its sting going in and coming out of Harry's arm as he groaned in near orgasmic pleasure.  
  
"God, yes... Aaah... That's the stuff!!"  
  
Harry looked dazed, and, Ron noticed Ginny shaking her head. Seamus looked at Harry's arm, which was still bleeding, and, grabbed it, kissing the wound, sucking it up into his mouth, while he had the bug on his arm going. Ron semi-squicked at that vision, when Ginny whispered in his ear.  
  
"They're into blood sharing, Ron... They're into a lot of weird stuff. Anyways, go ahead and use some, Mum and Dad didn't tell us anything against 'em. Though I don't want to be stung. Crap, crap, crap. Where'd my frog go?"  
  
She looked around at the ground all around her, and Ron noted that she had found a magic frog in their gardens almost eaten by the damn gnomes. After she rescued it, it lived with her.  
  
And, gave them enough money to get a Crup(3), and now, all the gnomes in their garden were gone. Ron smiled as she went off in search of her frog.  
  
Ron picked up a particularly gorged insect, and set it on his arm, and then, flicked it. It's sting went in and out of her arm, going back and forth, Ron hissed at the pain, but, after the drug went into his bloodstream, he was way greatful for it. He dabbed at the wound with a piece of his shirt, and looked around. Everything was so fresh, so virulent, the colors all vivid, the sounds all exquisite, and every movement graceful and precise, like a beautiful painting.  
  
He walked to the main area of the club, and was greeted by the sight of a million neon lights going off at once, each flashing and buzzing, different colors illuminating everyone's faces, making them all crazy, sentient but undistinguishable creatures. Ron felt at home, and then, the crowd parted like water, everyone stopping dancing as the orchestra suddenly stopped, and leaving Ron in the middle of the aisle. He barely noticed that, however, when he saw what was going on. In the very middle of the room, a wizard in a bright purple blazer with a green pair of slacks on stood with a cane, and he had bright white hair, and had a large cigar in his mouth. He had no mustache, but he looked like a large french one that twisted into a perverse smile would suit him perfectly.   
  
"Is everyone having a good time here at the old Moulin?"  
  
Everyone around him screamed a triumphant, 'Oui, Et toi?'(4), and Ron let out a meek one as well.  
  
"Good, good. I am fine, everyone. Thank you for making me feel like I'm at home. I realize you've enjoyed your dancing here, and I bid you stay until we close, which we never will! (A scream of 'Yeahs' intercepted him.) However, the main event will be held here in about 15 minutes. If you would rather dance freely, please return to another room in this old mansion, and enjoy yourself. For the rest of you, I bid you stay! (Yet another yell from the crowd was elicited, fascinating Ron to no ends, the way he could hear all the voices of every single person at once.) And, now, on with the show!"  
  
He cackled when the crowd yelled for him to continue, and then, he saw the orchestra pick up their instruments, and a beautiful tone came out them all, as figures sillhouetted themselves on the walls, and other shadowy figures took them, and they danced to the slow, but breath-taking rythmns, and a large piano was in the middle of the room, and a man played on it, and he was surrounded by a large bonfire as he played, not scorching, but merely throwing a small amount of heat inside, making him sweat, making him pound the keys in the piano, making the dancers, everyone in the room restless as they listened to the beautiful solitary piano, all moving almost soundlessy, sweeping each other off their feet. The saxophones in the orchestra played just right, setting down the melody, making the entire tune come together, and flutes came in, and Ron felt swept away in the music, and he felt the throb of blood in his arms, in his veins, and he looked at everyone swept away, and all dancing, and the flashing shadows, and the colors, and then, it died away, just stopped, and the orchestra finished quietly,  
  
Everyone stood stock still, and the music came on, underwater sounding, like there Ron was, underwater, his mind slowly bubbling and clearing, and he heard the vocals clearly, before he could see the man with white hair turn his hands, wave them, as the entire dance floor moved back except Ron, and the dazzling lights came on, blinding him, and there stepped a figure so beautiful, so angelic that it blasted through Ron's soul, making his breath quicken as his stomach formed butterflies, and then, the lights dimmed slightly, and Ron could finally completely see the Angel, the radiantly dark thing as it slipped to the very middle of the dance floor, slinking and throwing his body from side to side as he danced wildly, and then, the true vocals came in, so soft and sweet and mermish that Ron' heart jolted as he realized that the Angel, the fallen boy, was looking at him from under his eye-shadowed eyes.  
  
//Do I know you from somewhere?  
Why do you leave me wanting more?  
Why do all the things I say sound like the stupid things I've said before?  
Put your hand on my skin  
Put your hand on my skin  
Put your hand on my skin  
Kiss me I'm dying...//  
  
Great beads of silver bedecked the angels delicate neck, pale against silver. Brown hair curly in the back, bangs in the front elevated outwards and downwards towards the floor. Skin white, with a red blush on each cheek, and long delicate fingers, capable fingers. Large metal jewellry wound around his arms, and black spandex slacks were worn. A black button up top was cut roughly at each elbow and at his collar, open at the chest, revealling white flesh. Ron wanted to be out there, with the Angel who was watching *him,* and then, he was, waving his body around, matching the angel's beat with his own, all the people watching him, but Ron didn't care, and they were in sinc with each other, just Ron and the Angel, and Ron wanted to hold this Angel, this fallen thing, and he wanted to touch his pale white porcelain flesh, and the Angel closed his eyes, falling in automaticc rythmn with this other boy.  
  
//Put your hand on my skin  
I close my eyes  
I need to make a connection  
I'm walking on a thin line  
I close my eyes  
I close my eyes//  
  
Ron put his hands out while dancing, running them over the Angel's exposed chest, the pale white cold and hot flesh on his fingertips, and his veins throbbing with the Angel's heartbeat so close to his own. The Angel opened his eyes, and shook his head at Ron, pulling his straying arms away. Ron noticed something almost familiar about the boy.  
  
//Do I know you from somewhere...  
Why do you leave me wanting more,  
Why do all the things I say sound like tne stupid things I've said before?//  
  
Ron felt what the Angel was saying, that he could close his eyes, and they could both dance to the same rythmn, and that they could feel what the other was thinking. Ron did, he did it so willingly, he closed his eyes and surrendered himself to the thoughts that formed, and his instinct, and he could tell from the audience's 'oohs, and aahs,' that he and the Angel were dancing perfectly in sync with each other, their bodies swaying, a connection being made, and they danced, sweat breaking out on their bodies.  
  
//Touch me I'm trying,  
To see inside of your soul...  
I've got this thing,  
I've got to make a connection,  
I'm not like this all the time,  
You've got this thing,  
You've got this thing,//  
  
The sweat was shining on the Angel, and on Ron, their skins slicked, the crowd moving around almost in awe, looking at them as they danced alone, eyes closed, feeling out the beat, one boy red-haired, the other dusty brown, and the beat circled them, encompassed them, and they were at that point between heaven and hell, conscious and unconscious, evil and good, the purgatory of bliss, no matter where they were going, they would be together, and that was fine with each of them, they could be in hell forever, the fallen Angel and the flamed boy, but they would always be together, and then...  
  
//Do I know you from somewhere,  
Why do you leave me wanting more?  
Why do all the things I say sound like the stupid things I've said before?//  
  
A change of sorts, a snap, and it struck the Angel with as much force as it did the boy, and the music had changed, oh-so-changed, and their bodies reacted immediately, switching into a faster frenzy than the one they were in, just the two of them, bodies humming in tune, drawing gasps from the crowd.   
  
//Kiss me I'm dying,  
Put your hand on my skin,  
I close my eyes,  
I need to have your protection,  
I close my eyes,  
I close my eyes,//  
  
They both opened their eyes, and slowed down suddenly, the music waltzing, mixing with another, jazz saxophones, all mixing together, and the Angel held out hs hand, and Ron grabbed it, and spun him with their hands over the Angel's head, pulling the Angel to Ron's chest, then spinning him out again, as they waltz-tangoed to the mixture of both songs.  
  
//I've been so many places,  
Do I know you from somehere?//  
  
The Angel was walking in a circumference to Ron, and they both fully turned round in an entire 360, the Angel walking majestically and gracefully, Ron staying in one spot, slowly pivoting to meet the Angel's gaze, all while still sharing the beat from the old song that was trailing off now with the words of the new.  
  
//I've seen so many faces,  
Why do you leave me wanting more?//  
  
Ron wasn't sure what he saw in the Angel, or vice-versa, and he didn't realluy care. His heart was racing as he grabbed the Angel by both hands, and swung him underneath his legs, then pulled his leg over the Angel's head as he turned around and pulled the Angel up to his face. He couldn't talk, couldn't speak, but he knew something was happening even as they were dancing, something special, something pasiionate, something that burned Ron with a fire deep in his heart, that he could feel when he pressed the Angel up to his heart.  
  
//But nothing compares to these blue and yellow purple hills,  
Why do all the things I say sound like all the stupid things I've said before?//  
  
Spun again, outwards, and he leaned on Ron's arm, forming a complicated move, on one foot as Ron swept him around, Ron now moving him in a circle, him staying in the one spot on one foot, as he was turned to face the crowd, his arm outstretched as if to touch them all, and Ron brought the Angel back in again, and they both locked eyesight as they both walked in a circle, one hand from each clasped in the other's, a perfect circle moving from the left-over flashes of light from their legs.  
  
//I've climbed the highest mountain,  
Do I know you from somewhere?//  
  
Turn off the lights, thought Ron, and the world will still see our love illuminated, and we will always be here with each other, always, always this eternal dance, this constant mixture of feelings, such pureness and warmth, and the Angel was looking at him still, both of them in that circle, looking at each other.  
  
//Once or twice but who's countin'?  
Why do you leave me wanting more?//  
  
Then, Ron spun the Angel towards him again, a bit rough, and when he reached Ron, their lips met, brushed chastely, and they went back to dancing, their clothes getting ripped from each of their violent moves. The fishnet shirt was gone about an eternity ago, and the muscle shirt was slowly splitting from the maniacal moves being placed on it. The Angel's dress shirt had lost all of its buttons, and was waving wildly, still attached by a charm to the Angel, and it was waving back and forth as they danced, showing off the gleaming white skin on his stomach, muscles sparse, but all of them that showed well developed.  
  
//But nothing compares to these blue and yellow purple hills,  
Why do all the things I say sound like the stupid things I've said before?//  
  
Small, but long fingers were pressed into larger more muscled hands, and they each grasped hard, and they put their feet pressed against each other's, as they both leaned out, trusting completely the other one. Eyes were locked, glued towards each other, and they did a complete circle, and they stumbled, each of them, then, not facing each other anymore, and before they fell they jumped into a roll, and wound up getting out of it at the same time. They faced each other, and backflipped by each other, then dived into another roll, turned around again, both spinning, and Ron caught the Angel by his shoulders, and they kissed, sweat-slicked and happy, tired but exhilirated, like they could dance forever, caught in each other's embrace.   
  
//Kiss me I'm dying,  
Touch me I'm trying,  
I'm not like this all the time,  
I'm not like this all the time,//  
  
Hands went under whatever remained of shirts, roamng over stomachs and backs, groping, each moaning into the other's kiss, and then, that's when Ron heard the Angel speak for the first time.  
  
"Can't... leave... I'm... Gonna.... die...."  
  
Of course all of it was muffled, and that was all that Ron caught of it, but if he caught the entire drift, he would've died right then.  
  
"I plan on being here all night, if not into the next day!" Ron said, kissing down the smaller boy's neck.  
  
//Put your hands on my skin,  
Put your hands on my skin,  
Put your hands on my skin,  
Touch me I'm trying,//  
  
"You... don't... get...it.... I... won't... be... around... much... longer..."  
  
//Ohhhhohohoh  
Put your hand on my skin,  
Put your hand on my skin,  
Put your hand on my skin,  
I'm not like this all the time......//  
  
"Then I'll go home with you!" Ron said, enjoying the cheek that he was licking.  
  
The Angel pulled away from Ron, looked at him fearfully, shook his head, then ran, snagging a piece of his metal bracelet on the door, and ran into the backrooms as the white-haired man came out again, smiling at everyone. Ron went over and picked up the bracelet, stuck it in his pocket, and was apprehended by Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Ginny Weasely, Harry Potter, and Seamus Finnegan, all aplaudding, and the latter two with dark crimson lines on their mouths.  
  
"Wow, Ron, I didn't know you could do that!" Ginny said, wide-eyed.  
  
"Did you find your toad?" Ron asked back, almost conversationally as he tried to get thinking why the Angel could have left him.  
  
"Yes. This beautiful boy had him, and we talked, and he goes to a school around here he said, and he's one year older than me and that's all!" Ginny said excitedly.  
  
"That's... good..." Ron said, sighing.  
  
He was congratulated by everyone on that Saturday night as he went back to his dorm room.  
  
The next morning he noticedd that the Hufflepuff table was exceptionally quiet as Justin came to sit down. Missing a bracelet, along with the fact that Justin was moving to the music he had danced to the night before, in the exact posture. Ron blinked as he put both facts together  
  
Justin was the Fallen Angel.  
  
****************************************************************************  
****************************************************************************  
  
Like that, do ya? Review, using the liddle ole box below. More chapters soon, on who this boy Ginny's in love with, Harry and Seamus' relationship, and Sirius and Remus'.  
-Damy, 8-26-01 


	3. Skin, Part 1

A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1. What's up, peeps? I love all you kind reviewers! Let me answer a few questions, okay?  
  
Q:Princess Luna asked me, 'Are those bugs full of drugs?'  
A:I say, 'Yes, but I'm not in any way condoning drugs, okay?'  
  
Q:excuete asked, Can we have more Seamus/Harry?  
A:That's what this chapter is, silly. (winks)  
  
Q:Kalyan Knight said that I was a genius.  
A: I love you so much, babe. (starts crying) You as my first reviewer means so much to me, really! I love you sososo much!  
  
Q:Princess Luna also asked, Who's Ginny's mystery boy?  
A:The mystery boy is the man who's in charge of the Moulin's son. Want more? Wait till Ruka_Chan writes that chapter.  
  
Q:And, finally, for Princess Luna's last question... Why did Ginny bring her frog to the club?  
A: Its her magical frog, and its a good luck thing. Duh!  
  
As said from above, this chapter will deal with how Seamus and Harry met, how they discovered the club, and all. There will be a *lot* of groping and sensual eroticness in this chapter. Duh, Seamus and Harry. Think about it.  
  
Also, when reading this, you must get a sense of what happened in their 5th year. Voldemort was killed by Wormtail while attempting to kill Harry, and then, Wormtail turned himelf in, and Sirius was set free to go. Lupin has figured out the way to retain his mind when he's wolfed out, and Sirius and Remus are together.  
  
It's still Slash, okay?  
  
Oh, yeah... By the way, umm... How would you pronounce Seamus? Like Shaymus, or like Seemus? I need to know. I really thought Hermione's name was pronounced Hermyown.  
****************************************************************************  
Chapter 2:  
Skin  
  
This part of our story starts with Seamus Finnegan. Noone really knows how Seamus Finnegan's crush had developed on Harry, but its rumored to have started during the winter exams in their 6th year. Harry had sighed in frustration, removed his glasses, and rubbed his temples with his graceful fingers. Seamus noticed how Harry's neck looked like it needed a hickey right at that spot between the neck and the shoulder, right about there, and it had rolled down-hill from then.  
  
Seamus was content just to watch from afar, but, Dean was getting tired of it.  
  
"Look, Seamus, I myself as your best friend know that you're bisexual, but... Everyone else is going to know pretty damn soon too if you keep on staring at Harry."  
  
"Sorry, Dean, jeez."  
  
"Hey, I'm just warning you, okay?"  
  
"Okay..."  
  
And it went on like that. Seamus was a bit more careful in his admiration of Harry, until summer came along and slapped him in the face.  
  
"DEAN!!! SUMMER IS COMING AND I WON'T BE ABLE TO SEE HARRY!!!! WHAT AM I GONNA DO!?!?!?!?!"  
  
A loud slap was heard in Seamus and Dean's direction by the rest of Gryffindor Tower, and the next thing everyone saw was Seamus holding his hand to his cheek, laughing a nervous laugh.  
  
"What? Go back to your homework, guys..."  
  
Everyone skeptically nodded at Dean and Seamus, whilst Seamus looked up at Dean.  
  
"Thanks, I needed that."  
  
And they went back to studying, until Seamus nearly jumped on Dean in a panic.  
  
"What am I gonna do, though? Summer break, Dean."  
  
"I have no clue."  
  
"How about a love potion?"  
  
"Love Potion?"  
  
"Yeah. You could help me find one."  
  
"No."  
  
"Aww, Dean, for me?" Seamus said, putting on his adorably kawaii accent and watery puppy dog eyes.  
  
"Fine. If you'll shut up."  
  
"Cool!"  
  
And so, they went to the library, got rejected from not having a pass, then went down to Hagrid's cabin.  
  
KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK  
  
"Er, who is it?"  
  
"Seamus and Dean, some of your most beloved pupils!" Seamus cried out merrily, getting an eye roll from Dean, and a chuckle from Hagrid.  
  
"All righ', come on in. An' what d'you two need? Would you like some tea?"  
  
Hagrid gestured towards a table bedeckled with a large pot of tea, and a platter filled with shapeless lumps that smelled like blueberries. Dean and Seamus cringed.  
  
"We need a pass to the restricted section of the library."  
  
"An' why d'you need tha'?"  
  
"We need to research certain Dark Arts so that we can get ahead of the others in class. Lupin's becoming quite a difficult class."  
  
"Er... Okay..."  
  
Hagrid scribbled down a hastily note, and now, they had-  
  
"A pass. To the restricted section of the library. From Hagrid." Madame Pince said, gawking hawkishly at them.  
  
"Yup!" Seamus said, almost too happily.  
  
"Then go on, then, he's a teacher."  
  
And so they did.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
The next few days were spent leafing through books, Dean driven to the point of absolute nuttiness thanks to Seamus' non-stop mouth. About 4 days into their searching, they hit upon gold.  
  
No, really! A golden covered book entitled, 'Moste Potente Faery Potions' had the recipe in it. Seamus and Dean recorded the information, a bit hastily, as they had been there for 4 days straight, and were getting annoyed. So, having copying the potion formula and ingredients, they set off to finish this god-damned potion that I am getting sick of writing about. (sighs)  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
"Umm... Hermione?"  
  
"Yes, Seamus."  
  
"Can I have some floo powder?"  
  
"And why would you want some?" Hermione asked in her oh-so-pleasant-but-questioning-tone.  
  
"For a potion, dearie."  
  
"Mmm, that's nice."  
  
And promptly, Hermione had turned back to her Arithmancy homework.  
  
"Umm... Hermione?"  
  
"Yes, Seamus?"  
  
"Can I have some floo powder?"  
  
"And why would you want some?" Hermione asked in her oh-so-pleasant-but-questioning-tone.  
  
"For a potion, dearie."  
  
"Mmm, that's nice."  
  
And promptly, Hermione had turned back to her Arithmancy homework, yet again.  
  
Seamus was getting a bit annoyed.  
  
"Hermione? Can I borrow some Floo Powder or not?"  
  
"What do you need it for?"  
  
"You're not even listening to me, are you?"  
  
"Mmm, that's nice."  
  
POW! was the noise as Hermione's bottle of ink had promptly burst.  
  
"WHAT IS IT, SEAMUS?!?!?!?!?"  
  
"Can I use some floo powder?"  
  
"TAKE THE DAMN FLOO POWDER AND LEAVE ME ALONE!!!" she said, throwing a package at the Irish boy.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
"Hi Hagrid!"  
  
"Er... Whaddya want now, Seamus?"  
  
"Do you have a fire-crab shell I could perhaps use?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"The blast-ended skrewts were made from a fire-crab and a manticore, right?"  
  
"Er..."  
  
"And, I won't tell if you don't." Seamus said, a twinkle in his eye.  
  
"I suppose. Do yer best ter return it unharmed, right?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
ZOOM!   
  
****************************************************************************  
  
"Hello, Dean."  
  
"What is it, Seamus?"  
  
"I need some sweat."  
  
"Say what?"  
  
"I need some sweat."  
  
"And this would be for what purpose?"  
  
"Nothiing in particular, oh-so-dolty friend of mine. I just have a *potion* that I'm working on!"  
  
"And why do you need *my* sweat, pray tell?"  
  
"It says so in the instructions."  
  
"Right..." Dean said, holding his pinky up to his lip in a Dr. Evil guesture.  
  
Seamus just stared at him.  
  
"Well, can I have some sweat?"  
  
"Whatever."  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
"Hiya Nevy!" Seamus said, eyeing Neville with a look that made him cringe.  
  
"Umm... Hi, Seamus..."  
  
"Wouldja do me a slight fave, ole bean?"  
  
"Umm..."  
  
"I need a golden and black rose crossbreed. Would Professor Sprout happen to have any?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Well, will you be a doll and fetch me one?"  
  
"As long as you don't hurt me." Neville said, his eyes wide with horror at how close to laughing with joy Seamus was.  
  
And, Neville rushed off to the greenhouse, Seamus rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
"Lavender?"  
  
"Yes, Seamus?"  
  
"Can I ask you a favor?"  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"Umm... Would you happen to have any spider eyes around?"  
  
"Coincidentally, I do. Here you are, Seamus. Now shut up and go snog with Dean or something."  
  
Seamus let out an indignant squawk and looked at Lavender with an eye cocked.  
  
"Dean?"  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
"Parvati?"  
  
"AAAGGGHHH!!!!! WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM, SEAMUS!!!!!!!"  
  
"Sorry, just keeping you on your toes. Wouldja do me a favor?"  
  
"What?" She asked, narrowing her eyes.  
  
"Keep everyone out of the common room."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I have a fire that needs tended.."  
  
Parvati took this the wrong way of course, then promptly slapped Seamus across the face, then snorted indignantly.  
  
"I suppose I'll have *everyone* out."  
  
And so she did. Seamus lit the fire, threw the package of floo powder in, and looked at his watch. Finally, an Ashwinder(5) slithered out of the fire, slithered over to a dark corner, layed eggs, and promptly died. Seamus hurried over, froze the eggs, and pocketed them.  
  
"Thanks Parvati, that helped me out a *lot.*"  
  
Parvati shuddered and removed herself from his view.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
"Finally, the coup de grace."  
  
Seamus walked fearfully into the cold dungeon, shivering. Snape was fidgeting at his desk, his head twitching every now and then, his breathing coming in shallow gasps.  
  
"Professor?"  
  
Snape jerked his head backwards, and looked at Seamus, one eye twitching.  
  
"Yes, Finnegan?"  
  
"Well, Professor, I was just wondering if I could-"  
  
"GOYLE! I mean, you're sounding Goily, Seamus, like a girl!" Snape said, eyes watering, voice cracking, as his head was slowly shuddering.  
  
"Umm... Anyways..." Seamus said, eyes raised in disbelief at the nervously twitching Snape, "I was wondering if I could use your dungeons to set up my new cauldron and -"  
  
"CRABBE! I mean, GOD, I mean, You have a Fire-Crab Shell for a cauldron, right?"  
  
"Yeah. How'd you know?"  
  
"I... Come on, come on, come on, you're driving me crazy, just fucking finish it off now!" Snape said, his eyes rolled upwards into the back of his head, and he was still completely scooted into his desk.  
  
"Okay. Can I use my new cauldron down here?"  
  
"YES! YES!!! YES!!!"  
  
Seamus blinked a few times at the professor before taking off with his bag full of potion ingredients.  
  
Crabbe and Goyle removed themselves from under Snape's desk and slowly walked off, snogging when they reached the Slytherin portrait. Snape just slumped over onto his desk, and fell asleep, a dreamy expression on his face.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
"Okay. I set this cauldron up like this..." Seamus said, propping up the fire-crab shell over the flame.  
  
"And then I add the water..." He said, filling a large cup with water from a Gargoyle spout.  
  
"Next I add the spider's eyes, for clarity."  
  
He dropped the spider's eyes that Lavender gave him into the pot, and they made a sound like someone sticking their thimmb into their mouth and popping it.  
  
"And now, we have the Ashwinder eggs. A heart's flaming desire." he said, whipping out a grater and 2 of the frozen eggs. He grated them into the large pot, saving one. "In case I get Ague any time soon..."  
  
"Now I have to add the sweat. For... For all the hard work I puty into this."  
  
Seamus poured the entire gallon of sweat into the cauldron and threw away the nasty bucket.  
  
"Now I can pop in the boomslang skin. For... um... something like a scale, to put it to scale."  
  
With that, he tossed in some Boomslang skin.  
  
"And now we let it simmer."  
  
And he waited until it had boiled down to a nasty smelling mess, then took the rose and dipped it into the potion. It sucked up all of it, down to the very last drop, then, turned white.  
  
"That's not good..."  
  
Nevertheless, Seamus washed out the funky smelling cauldron, pocketed the rose, and went on. He passed a very contented and asleep Snape, then ran to the common room.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
Thankfully this part about the potion's almost over and we're almost to the club, but, until then, we're with Seamus in the common room. He passed Colin Creevey who gave him a small smile, a really shy one, and the rose thumped loudly. Seamus shook hjis head at it, until he found his way to Harry in his bed.  
  
"Hello, Harry!" Seamus chirped, and the rose thumped super loud.  
  
"Hi, Seamus." Harry said, not looking up from Quidditch Through the Ages.  
  
"So, whatcha been doing?" Another loud thump. Seamus was freaking out.  
  
"Reading." THUMP  
  
"That's neat." THUMP-THUMP  
  
"Yup. So what do you need, Seamus?" THUMP-THUMP-THUMP  
  
"Nothing in particular." THUMP-THUMP-THUMP-THUMP  
  
"Really?" THUMP-THUMP-THUMP-THUMP-THUMP  
  
"Well, I want to give you something." THUMP-THUMP-THUMP-THUMP-THUMP-THUMP  
  
"What is it?" The thumping of the rose had ceased, and Seamus wondered why.  
  
"A rose. Here you go."  
  
Seamus handed Harry the rose that was glowing, and Harry blinked slowly.  
  
"And this would be for?"  
  
"I don't know!" Seamus sadi, and promptly, the rose tuirned Golden, with black running up and down it, then, exploded.  
  
Harry coughed from the shrapnel of the rose, and Seamus bolted like a scared deer.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
Regardless of the fact that this god-damned potion is getting on my nerves, I have to keep writing about it. So, Seamus ran to Dean, and told him what happened.  
  
"Well, why don't we see if we copied it down correctly?"  
  
"Okay with me." Seamus said, and they took off for the library.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
"Semaus, we're in trouble."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Read, please."  
  
"Okay." Seamus said, taking the book. He scanned the page, and let out an indignant snort.  
  
"This spell is anything but a fabled love spell. It will tell ye if the one your heart desires is in love with ye the same. Shall ye give the rose unto thy heart's desire, then it shall explode having seen the way that thy affection is returned."  
  
"So what does that mean?"  
  
"Simple." Dean said, smiling his cocky smile at Seamus. "Harry's in love with you."  
  
Seamus was floored.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
Unfortunately, as soon as Seamus got back to the common room, Harry and everyone else was getting ready for the final farewell feast. Crap.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
"Can we talk, Harry?"  
  
"It'll have to wait until next year, Seamus, or you can owl me. I'm getting dressed."  
  
"But, but, but..."  
  
"NO, Seamus. I can't talk, I'm getting ready."  
  
Seamus frowned and stalked off.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
So, as it came to pass, Seamus and Harry never got to talk about their lil fiasco. Of course, this set off Seamus, who went into bad-mood mode and was unexceptionally moody the first week of summer vacation. His mother was getting worried about him.  
  
"Seamus, honey, are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine, Mom."  
  
"Okay, hon."  
  
And she went back to vacuuming. (gets hit by angry feminists) Sorry, she went back to being on the look-out for men in the personals ads she had in her hand. Finally, Seamus' grandpa, Flamus, noticed something wrong with him.  
  
"Something wrong, Seamy?"  
  
"NO GRAMPA!"  
  
Flamus squinted at his grandson and shook his head.  
  
"Someone want a spanking?"  
  
Now, of course, this would sound *very* kinky coming from Seamus' grandpa, who had a tongue that wagged as much as his grandson's. Add to that that he aged *very* slowly so he onnly looked like he was in his 30's. Now, I am *not* going to get nasty and go there, okay, but keep in mind that my mind *does* have those qualities.  
  
"Yes." Seamus said, glowering at his grandfather, "And that's the reason I'm so grumpy!"  
  
Ah, great minds think alike. So while Flamus was being suggestive, it was not meant anyway to be like, incestual, so... Anyways... It was to get an answer as to why Seamus was so grumpy.  
  
"And who're you having problems about?" Guy talk. It's all good.  
  
"Harry."  
  
Flamus blinked at his grandson as the cogs in his brain audibly clicked.  
  
"Okay..."  
  
"Harry, okay, there, I said it, and I made a love recognition rose, and, and, and, it exploded when I gave it to him, and that means that he loves me too, but, but..." Seamus said, eyes watering as he broke down and fumed, "He wouldn't talk to me after it exploded in his face, and I need to talk to him, and I have it for him so god-damned bad it's not funny!"  
  
Flamus blinked again.  
  
"Okay."  
  
"And I'm still grumpy, and I need a way to calm myself down."  
  
Whoa, Nelly. Minds outta the gutters, folks.  
  
"Club."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Club Moulin. It's moved into Hogsmeade. Dress yourself up and go. It'll get your mind off of things."  
  
"Okay. Thanks, Gramps."  
  
And with that, Seamus zoomed off to his room.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
Crimson silk long sleeve that hung loose around his impish figure, and a pair of black slacks that were creased just perfect. A cape that was sandy yellow was draped across Seamus' shoulders, and Seamus wore a pair of shiny blood-red sunglasses that bounced back all light with a loud *BOINK* sound, and headed out the door, before being stopped by his mother and Grandfather.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"Clubbing. Grandpa suggested it."  
  
Marie gave Flamus a 'Glare-Of-Death,' (Trademark) and demanded him explain.  
  
"Well, they've brought up a new club in Hogsmeade. It's called the ole Moulin, and he could go there if he wanted. He's in a bad mood, because he hasn't gotten any lately."  
  
Marie shook her head slowly, before opening the door wordlessly and pointing.  
  
"Go... Go have fun, Seamus..."  
  
And he did.  
  
(Stay tuned!) 


	4. The Dragons, part 1

A/N: I'm gonna do every part in lil bitty ole pieces. I plan on like using the club as a story tie, you know, because I really like this idea, and I wanna give it a go in all of the Fandoms, coz I have plans for the Ole Moulin, oh yes I do.  
  
Laters Dearies!  
-Damy  
  
****************************************************************************  
The Dragon  
  
Ginny Weasely looked all around her, shivering in the dark, the make-up on her face cold against her skin. Her frog, Rumples, made a kind of thump sound inside her jacket to make her know he was picking up on her vibes. She cooed to him, and looked down at her watch and tapped her foot impatiently.  
  
"Where are they? It's fucking cold in here."  
  
Suddenly she was face to face with Harry, Seamus, and her older brother Ron, all gothed out, Harry holding a shimmery blue cloak in his hand. They were all laughing at her, but her only response was to scream before she could snap her mouth shut and kill them. She got freaked out. It happens. (shrug) So, anyways, like I was talking about before, Ginny and Ron eyed each other nervously.  
  
"Ron?"  
  
"Ginny?"  
  
"What are you doing?" they both asked at the same time.  
  
"Clubbing." And snap went both their mouths at the same time.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
Dance Mix of the Sugar Plum Faeries played loudly whilst they chatted with the scary bouncer of the club. Then, they slipped inside, and stood in the lobby of the old mansion while Harry went to grab the Chizwigs. Ginny watched Ron eye the club nervously as she took a swig from her drink, the small thin ice cubes slipping between her teeth, reminding her of insects almost, like the roaches that infested thier house that year before Fred and George went away.  
  
Finally, Harry came back, eyes shining at Ron and Seamus, a box full of the glittering oozing insects.   
  
"Umm, what are those?" Ron said, his eyes looking skeptical.  
  
"Chizwigs. A cross between a Chizpurfle and a Billywig. It gorges itself on Potions, and it can sting them out, mixing it with its own effects. They're a lot of fun. Want one, guys?"  
  
"You only live once." he announced. "Now how do you work these?"  
  
"Well, these are filled with Firulent Potion, and you attach them to your arms right above the vein, right there. Then, you goad it into stinging you."  
  
And with that, Harry flicked it. It swelled up, then dug into his arm, and started pumping away, its sting going in and coming out of Harry's arm as he groaned in near orgasmic pleasure.  
  
"God, yes... Aaah... That's the stuff!!"  
  
Ginny shivered... She hated seeing the insect's sting going in and out of Harry's flesh, and when she saw Seamus licking away the blood, and the look between them, that magical look, the light in both of their eyes as they walked off, longing for Harry for herself permeated her senses. She started explaining to Ron's shocked face about their relationship.  
  
"They're into blood sharing, Ron... They're into a lot of weird stuff. Anyways, go ahead and use some, Mum and Dad didn't tell us anything against 'em. Though I don't want to be stung."  
  
She reached down to pat Rumples, but he was nowhere in sight. Ginny looked around for a sight of him as she exclaimed out loud her anger.  
  
"Crap, crap, crap. Where'd my frog go?" she said, eyeing a suspicious yellow eye that winked at her from between someone's legs, and then sprang off in a flash of slimy green skin. Ginny stalked off after the frog, which turned around once or twice every now and then to see where she was, and to keep her hot on his trail. She heard the owner of the club start talking, and the crowd responding as she searched for her frog. She knew the procedure, all right. The white-haired man in the purple blazer with the green pants would come out, and announce about the formal dancing. Normally Ginny jumped at the chance, but this frog was important, and, if he had squirmed out of her grasp, and was leading her along, then there had to be a good reason. After all, this was the frog that had helped her find that pot of gold in their yard last year.  
  
She saw him, finally, leap a big gigantic jump, into the arms of a person with exactly matching boots, with a blood red dragon on the interior of each. Ginny's had the exact same dragon, only silver. Unfortunately, her long skirt had prevented her from rising from her half-crouch stance, and she tumbled ungracefully in front of the boy.  
  
"Need help?" he asked, and Ginny felt like that voice was so familiar.  
  
//Do I know you from somewhere?  
Why do you leave me wanting more?  
Why do all the things I say sound like the stupid things I've said before?  
Put your hand on my skin  
Put your hand on my skin  
Put your hand on my skin  
Kiss me I'm dying...//  
  
The music from the main attraction had started, and Ginny got up, and brushed herself off. She looked at the boy before her, and blushed as soon as she saw him look straight into her eyes. They were warm gray orbs, and he had long, flowing white hair that hung to about his shoulders. He had on a large black trenchcoat, and an ice blue T-shirt underneath it, that was stretched taught over his firm chest. He had on black denim pants, with about a million pockets and zippers everywhere, and he was pale, Ginny noticed, very, very pale. And, Ginny's eyes widened when the boots thing struck her.  
  
//Put your hand on my skin  
I close my eyes  
I need to make a connection  
I'm walking on a thin line  
I close my eyes  
I close my eyes//  
  
"You know, this just goes to prove a point."  
  
"And what is that?"  
  
"Long skirts..." Ginny said, doing a half-curtsy, "Are not good for clubs, and they are not good for showing off fashion senses."  
  
The boy looked at her quizzically, before she raised her skirt, and pointed to her boots, showing him the silver dragons. He laughed, and showed her his matching shoes, and then, they both burst into insane laughter.  
  
"You're not... Like, on Chizwigs, are you?" the boy asked, hesitantly. He wiped some tears of laughter from his cheeks.  
  
"Oh, no. I can't stand even the thought of a bug that size stinging me. And anyways, I don't need drugs to enhance my fun."  
  
"Here, here!" the boy said, toasting her with her frog.  
  
//Do I know you from somewhere...  
Why do you leave me wanting more,  
Why do all the things I say sound like the stupid things I've said before?//  
  
"Waitaminit. Is this your frog?" he asked, holding up Rumples.  
  
"Why yes. I'm sorry, he usually never runs away like that."  
  
"He's very special. His name is Rumples, isn't it?" the boy asked, eyes raised curiously.  
  
"Yeah. How'd you know?"  
  
"He told me." he said, grinning. Then, the boy stroked the frog's chin with his finger, and the frog cooed.  
  
"Well, here he is. He's all yours." the boy said, almost nervously, and he held the frog out for Ginny to take.  
  
"Thank you..." she said, motioning with her hands for him to speak his name.  
  
"My name? D..." he hesitated nervously, before thinking abut it. "Donavan."  
  
"Virginia." she said, shaking his hands, which were warm and moist from the heat of the club.  
  
"Inya." Donavan said, shortening it and smiling warmly. "I like that. Would you like to go get a drink or something?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
//Touch me I'm trying,  
To see inside of your soul...  
I've got this thing,  
I've got to make a connection,  
I'm not like this all the time,  
You've got this thing,  
You've got this thing,//  
  
"The frog will have a Sparkling Spiders, I will have a Butterbeer, and the lady will have?" Donavan said, guesturing for Ginny to order.  
  
"Oh, I guess I'll take a Butterbeer as well." she said, flustered at Donavan smiling at her.  
  
"A Butterbeer."  
  
The bartender nodded once, and handed them all their glasses.  
  
"So, Inya, where do you go to school?"  
  
"Around here. Hogwarts." she said, avoiding his eyes, which were making her blush.  
  
"Mmm. I go to school around here as well." he said, smiling.  
  
"What grade are you in?" Ginny asked, hesitantly.  
  
"I'm in my 7th year."  
  
"I'm in my 6th."  
  
They each nodded, before the bartender tapped Donavan on the shoulder.  
  
"It's almost time." he said simply. Donovan's eyes widened as he looked at his watch.  
  
"Crap. I gatta go, Inya. This' been fun, okay?"  
  
And ith that, he unglued Rumples from his head and handed him to Ginny, and then took off. Ginny sighed to herself as she idly pulled off some of the boy's hair from the frog's slimy feet, and then pocketed it. She walked with Rumples to where Seamus and Harry were, and drug them, still with blood on both their mouths, to where Sirius and Remus were, watching intently the dance floor. They all gawked open mouthed as they saw Ron spinning with the other boy. Ginny knew that the boy belonged to the club. Rumors spread that he sold himself to the head of the club, all because he wanted to forget his past. How much of that was true Ginny didn't know.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
Morning, in the Great Hall. Ginny stumbled on her boots again, and lost her frog, which bounded its way over towards the Slytherin table. With as much nerve as possible, she slowly got up and walked over to it, as the room fell silent and started staring at brother who was at the Hufflepuff table.  
  
Ginny reached the table, and came face to face with, of all people, that slimy git Malfoy. He was holding the frog, and looked from it to Ginny in what would have been a confused and horrified look.  
  
"Give me my frog, Malfoy." she said, very quietly, before Draco threw it at her.  
  
The frog jumped down beneath the table, and Ginny barely caught it, when she noticed Draco's boots as he silently left the Great Hall. They had crimson dragons on them. And the frog had pulled out more hair from him again, and she compared last night's sample to this new one.  
  
Draco was Donavan.  
  
Ginny almost fainted.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
Not as long as my other chapters, but, hey, all I;m gonna say is that their relationship is going to last for a while, and I can afford to be frugal with her part of the story at the time. So there. (sticks tongue out)  
  
-Damy 


End file.
